The Mushroom Kingdom
The Mushroom Kingdom is the main land of the Mushroom Planet. The term "The Mushroom Kingdom" may refer to several different things, including- *The four worlds that make up the modern day Mushroom Kingdom *The eight worlds that were part of the Mushroom Kingdom originally *The Mushroom Kingdom when it was a whole piece, as it was before the first humans arrived there *The planet the Mushroom Kingdom is located on, although it's technically called the Mushroom Planet *The dimension the Mushroom Kingdom is in, although it's technically called the Mushroom Dimension Approximately 4,000 MK years before the founding of the Mushroom Kingdom, another civilization existed where the MK is today. It was called Hyrule, and inhabited by the Hylians. Hyrule was said to be created by three goddesses, who gave a gift to the inhabitants, which would keep them alive. Early in Hyrule's history, three people were forever doomed to be reincarnated in Hyrule. One, named Link, was reincarnated to keep the land from danger. Another, named Zelda, was reincarnated to rule the land. The last, named Ganondorf, was reincarnated to destroy or takeover Hyrule. Some speculate that the three are still being reincarnated in the MK as it is today. The most popular theory is that Mario was Link, Peach Zelda, and Bowser Ganondorf. Others speculate that Luigi is Link. Time in The MK Time flows differently in the Mushroom Kingdom than on Earth. For each day that passes on Earth, two days pass in the Mushroom Kingdom. Of course, if you were to go to into the MK, you wouldn't feel a change in time, as in, you will not be moving super fast. Nor does the sun set twice as fast. Time literally just flows differently. Two good points to remember to keep track of years in the Mushroom Kingdom are- *The MK year 4000 B.F. is the same as the Earth year 0 A.D. *The Earth year 2000 A.D. is the same as the MK year 0 A.F. Worlds of the Mushroom Kingdom The Mushroom Kingdom, at the time of Bowser's Revenge, is separated into four worlds. They are- *Mushroom Central is the main land of the MK. The entire MK is ruled from this land by Toadington Toadstool. It is a generic grassland world. It is world one of Bowser's Revenge. *Deserted Desert is a desert world ruled by Governor Hinte Kombat. It is often very hot there, and sandstorms are common. It is world one of Bowser's Revenge. *Peace Beach is a series of smaller beachy islands, ruled by Governor Mattheww Zero. It is a great vacation spot, with great weather and nice water. It is world three of Bowser's Revenge. *Icy Island is a rocky island that has long been covered in a thick sheet of ice. It is ruled by Governor McHi. It is always pretty chills, but due to it being a relatively small island, the sea air often keeps it from being too cold. It is world four of Bowser's Revenge. Mushroom Kingdom History Coming soon Trivia *The Mushroom Kingdom is based off of the world map of Ocarina Of Time. Each world of it is one of the areas from OoT. Mushroom Central is Hyrule Field/Castle Town, Deserted Desert is Gerudo desert, fortress, and haunted wasteland, Peace Beach is Lake Hylia, and Icy Island is Zora's Domain. *Bowser's Revenge follows the "Decline Timeline," the fork of the zelda timeline in which Link is unsuccessful in defeating Ganondorf. **The Nintendo canon Mario series follows the "Adult Timeline," from which Link is sent back to his own from destroyed Hyrule, but it is flooded. The different islands created then later become the worlds of the Mario series. The Earth we are on right now follows the "Child Timeline," to which Link is sent back after saving Hyrule. This dimension, as far as is known, has not made contact with the Mushroom Kingdom yet. Category:Places Category:Islands